


Meeting In Midgard

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Thor finally gets to see Midgard and gets more than he asked for.





	Meeting In Midgard

“You want to go...to Midgard?” Tony asked the next time he saw the king.

Loki stood by his side and gave a nod. Thor and he had spoken about it quite a bit and they believed that if they could get the council the Man of Iron talked about to agree with them, maybe he would also see reason. That they would accept no other as Midgard’s representative. Tony rubbed his chin, looking nervous, like he didn’t seem to know what to make of the request.

“I will have to speak to them about it. I mean, this is a big deal. We might need time to get things together.” Tony explained.

“That is understandable. We will follow your led on this then.” Loki replied.

Tony nodded absently. He seemed distracted and Loki frowned.

“Man of Iron, is there an issue?” Thor asked.

“No, no, it’s just a little last minute, but I will speak to them and get it set up.” Tony said.

He left soon after and the brothers eyed each other.

“He seemed distracted.” Loki stated.

“Yes and not by us.” Thor pouted.

Loki just shook his head. Something was going on and they needed to know what. They were not about to have a repeat of the Wizard issue. A knock came to the door just then and a guard peeked in, but before he could say anything, he was pushed out of the way and Hela came in. Hela and the brothers still had a tense relationship, but considering she left right after Loki disappeared, Thor nor Loki had the chance to speak with her more.

“Oh, trouble in paradise?” she asked as she sat on the steps to the throne.

“Sister, please.” Loki said calmly.

She just shrugged and idly started to file her nails. Where the nail file even came from was anyone’s guess.

“Though I do see why you keep him around. Under that armor, he is rather cute.” she said with a smirk.

“The Man of Iron has been a great asset and ally to Asgard since he arrived several moons ago.” Thor boldly stated.

Hela just shot him a look and he coughed into his hand with a blush.

“Even I can tell that’s nonsense.” she muttered.

“Anyway, do you have something you wish to talk about, Sister?” Loki asked.

“Yes, I have heard the rumor floating around that my darling brothers have been chasing their proverbial tails about their little Midgardian. I want to see what the issue is.” Hela stated, eyeing them both.

“It is not that simple. His world is quite different than our own. If we make one false move, we could undo everything we have worked so hard for.” Loki huffed.

Hela rolled her eyes and leaned back, staring them both down.

“If you are that concerned about it, then tell me. What do you think will happen if he leaves and never comes back? Because if I am understanding correctly, then he is planning on leaving and being replaced by another.” she asked.

Thor and Loki both frowned. If the Man of Iron left? Their lives would become amazingly boring. Thor opened his mouth and spoke.

“Are you concerned about us, Sister?” he asked.

“I am concerned about how much focus you two are putting on one Midgardian, yes.” Hela stated.

“Then would you like to accompany me to Midgard?” Thor asked.

Loki and Hela both looked at him in shock.

“Brother.” Loki hissed.

“No, I wish to know. Someone has to stay here, we discussed that already. But if our Sister is that concerned, then I think it would be best for her to accompany me to Midgard.” Thor explained.

Loki frowned. They had agreed that Loki would stay behind and watch over Asgard in Thor’s absence, but he had not idea Thor was thinking of taking Hela with him. He glanced at Hela and sighed.

“Very well then. Sister?” he asked.

Hela nodded her head before standing up.

“I suppose I should gather my things then. It should be quite a trip.” she said walking away.

Thor and Loki watched her go before Thor sighed.

“Did I just make a mistake, Brother?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“I am not sure yet. We will have to wait and see.” Loki replied, placing a hand on his arm.

 

It took around three months for the Man of Iron to get everything together. Yet, Thor and Loki could only feel concern whenever they saw the man. He looked thin and weak, tired beyond all means. He seemed jumpy as well, quick to anger on top of that. They were deeply concerned, but the Man of Iron just waved them off.

“Just a little stress is all. No big deal.” he said as they landed in a barren field, the Bifrost disappearing from view.

Thor frowned and looked him over again, but said nothing. The Man of Iron then turned to Hela and smiled.

“It is a pleasure to see you again as well. I hope Midgard treats you well.” he said calmly.

“I do as well. I have heard stories in Asgard about your planet. I am curious and wished to see it for myself.” she smirked.

He coughed and directed them to an airship. Thor personally didn’t think he liked the flying machine, but he was amazed by the large buildings they saw as they flew by. Entire cities made of those large building made up the route they took, but the Man of Iron also explained there were plenty of forests and barren land that most people didn’t live in. His world was truly a wonder to see.

“Unfortunately, the UN was not interested in having you beam down directly outside, so we have to do this the hard way.” the Man of Iron explained when Hela asked.

They soon landed right outside the UN building, where several people were already waiting. As they stood just outside the ship, Thor nodded to them all in greeting while the Man of Iron introduced them and Hela idly looked around. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were with them as well, just in case. The Man of Iron finished his speech, something about them all coming together and working as one to make both their planets safer, before he walked off the ship and moved to stand with a group of gentlemen, one who stood out in particular. A tall man with blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward and coughed.

“Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you.” he said politely.

“And you are?” Thor asked simply.

The man held out his hand and smiled.

“My name is Steve Rogers. The council has asked me to be the new representative for Earth.” he introduced politely.

 


End file.
